Talk:Chocobo Raising/Go on a Walk
Energy I think the amount of energy may vary. For instance, some days I get 4 walks, but others I got 3. One of the days I got three walks out of the energy was a day my chocobo was sick. --Aelis 01:02, 31 August 2006 (EDT) the reason you only get 3 is proboly b/c your chocobo had a careplan like "go on walk" that takes some energy from them. so your choco won't ahve full energy. Ferine 14:05, 3 September 2006 (EDT) I seem to notice that the amount of energy used is dependent on the hunger condition, if it is starving or overfull it will use more energy than the right balance of feeding. Leuqarte 03:00, 12 September 2006 (EDT) Making Friends I belive you meet the same people for every city. for the regular walk. if that is the case i will remove the "bastok/windy/sandy part" I think the bastok/windy/sandy part needs to be removed as well. I've rasied my chocobo in bastok and have met Hantileon with Air today, thus confirming he is met two of the three zones. Also, in the cutscene with Hantileon and Air, he wondered how my chocobo and air would get along. And then my chocobo became friends with Air as well!!! Mcdermr 00:58, 14 September 2006 (EDT) : Well i'm asuming you don't meet Air when you go for a walk in sandy. so proboly on the "long walk (if there is one) you meet the other person. Ferine 18:01, 15 September 2006 (EDT) I agree that the "Bastok/Windy/Sandy" part needs to be removed. Raising my choco in Bastok, I just met Hantileon and Air rather than Zopago on a Regular Walk in Konschtat. --Lastarael 18:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT Removed the following from Regular Walk section of the main page, as it was incorrect: * The location of this walk depends on where you are raising your chocobo: ** San d'Oria (La Theine Plateau): You'll meet Hantileon who tells you the Story of a Worrisome Chocobo. ** Bastok (Konschtat Highlands): You'll meet Zopago who tells you the Story of an Impatient Chocobo. ** Windurst (Tahrongi Canyon): You'll meet Pulonono who tells you the Story of an Impatient Chocobo. --Lastarael 18:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I met Brutus in Pashow when taking a "long walk" from Bastok. JeffSpender More Chocobos Okay, I have started a new Chocobo and found that I did not Meet Blood w/ Zapago while walking with my newborn in Gusta. Instead he met a baby chocobo named Chaos. I was wondering if anyone else encountered different chocobo npcs w/ their new chocobos. Was thinking if Zopago's chocobo has changed the 2nd time around, so would the other VCS Chocoguys and also the 3 Trainer's Chocobo, too. Zopago:: Blood, Chaos Pulonono:: Spring Hantileon:: Air Wahboud, Bashraf, and Foudeel ::Best Alandsterkeeper 22:16, 12 October 2006 (CST) I can also confirm that in raising a 2nd choco (after update) the names of the chocobos that you meet is different. Raising my bird in Sandoria, I ran into Hatileon who was walking a baby bird named Ice. EndrilRM 11:12, 26 October 2006 (EDT) Lost Chick I'm raising my 3rd chocobo in Bastok (this is after the latest update) and I've came across a new CS while bringing my chocobo for a short walk. 1st, my chocobo will meet a stray chocobo and we'll walk back to Zopago. Zopago will then say that I would have to find its owner. Subsequent short walks will produce random CS much like meeting Zopago and his choco, but instead, Zopago will give u clues regarding the owner of the lost chocobo. He will produce 3 clues in total and will request you to find it by speaking to the NPC. Clues that i've received so far are things like: -He is a galka -He is a trader -He is a guardsman (or something like that) -His name starts with the letter 'G' I'm not a Bastoker so i've failed in finding the owner the 1st time round. Speaking to Zopago after finding the wrong person, he will say that he has located the owner and has given the choco back to him. I'm currently still receiving more clues for my 2nd try. Since its not listed here, wondering if any of u have had the same CS/events as me. We can compile a list of the possible clues and post it on the article. --Avrenia 12:07, 31 January 2007(+8GMT) : Try using the Lost Chick page. All of the data for this mini-quest was moved from Go on a Walk there. --Tinuvael 23:54, 30 January 2007 (EST) This being my first chocobo i'm a bit confused on our first walk I didnt meet any trainers instead we met a lost chocobo chick and we were given the choice of leaving it there or bringing it with us. Zopago then asked us to find out who it belonged to. Anyone know anything about this? update: on my second walk i met up with Zopago and blood... he mentioned that the lost chocobo 's owner's name began with the letter D. And asked me again to find him. >.< Anyone have a clue? lol 2nd update: on my 5th walk: met Zopago again and he told me that the owner's name with the letter D was a Galka. He really wants me to find this owner lol... so i've started talking to all galka NPCs that start with a letter D in bastok... so far no luck. --Neliel 16:10, 3 May 2008 (UTC) This is the Lost Chick mini quest. If you go the the chocobo raising page and then follow the links to "Tell it a story" you will find the information on finding the chicks owner. The reward is a story that can teach your Chocobo the Treasure Hunter trait. Sorry I would give you direct link, but not sure how at the moment. ShadowKatze 17:06, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Stat Raises Moved from main page: : Possibly lower strength slightly (On day 9 my chick went from Substandard to poor strength after 2 short walks and 2 Carrot paste.) (May not be true. My chick was at 'Strength, Substandard' and 'Endurance, Poor' on day 9 when all did was take on walk (short), watch over, walk round town and feeding it greens from the stable.) On the main page I read that some people had raised Strength and possibly Endurance from long walks. Something slightly out of the norm that happened with my bird was I got a discernment level from two long walks. I checked my chocobo's stats before and after the long walks, and after two walks and a watch over the chocobo care plan my discernment went from better than average to impressive. He found a gold beastcoin on one of the long walks, not sure if that has anything to do with the stat raise. He wasn't fed inbetween the walks and the stat check either of course.--DiabolosSickboy 07:11, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Edited on "Long Walk" section of the main page: *This option uses about 40%->60% of your chocobo's energy, (Unconfirmed) possibly depending on endurance. *Possibly raises strength slightly - even after "distinguished" message. (On day 68 my chocobo went from outstanding to 1st-class strength after 2 long walks.) *Possibly raises Endurance slightly - Chocobo went from Outstanding to First-Class on day 91 after a long walk, competing against others and telling a story - so one of these 3 raised endurance. Ropeydonkey 00:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Speculation and testimonials such as these belong on the discussion page. Editing the page to the following: *This option uses somewhere between 40-60% of your chocobo's energy. *May raise strength and endurance a slight amount. --Lastarael 20:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Leisurely or Brisk Walks Will choosing a brisk walk tend to increase my chocobo's strength and endurance? Will choosing a leisurely walk tend to increase my chocobo's discernment and receptivity? --LDf5% 00:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) My guess is that the only difference between brisk and leisurely walks is that you simply won't get the cutscene on a brisk walk, though you still get the story/text, i.e. if you find the lost chocobo, or if you run into another person walking their chocobo. No benefits or deficits in regards to the care/status of your chocobo, just a little saved time. ChalkOutline 00:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Finding Items Moved from main page: The higher your chocobo's Discernment, the higher the likelihood that the items found by your chocobo will be valuable. * Having high discernment/receptivity has no affect on the value of the items found,and in fact, will lessen the chances of finding anything as these stats increase your chance of encountering an NPC. Conflicting information such as this needs to be on the Discussion page, not the Article itself. :--Lastarael 17:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Old data I think there have been changes in chocobo walks, and article has old information. These are: * Dietmund doesn't appears (being playing for a year, and I have 3 chocobos, never seen him on walks). * Each national stable trainers only walk in one zone of each national stable, and brutus on all long (for instance: windy -> short: pulonono, regular: Hantileon, long -> Zopago and Brutus). I also think name of trainers' chocobos is just anecdotic information. I'd like to rebuild the article, but as there is a note to put info here, I prefer to do so. --Jocicuo 17:57, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Dietmund I'm trying to determine if Dietmund will only appear on long walks for players who have unlocked BST (through the quest Save My Son), and if he will appear more than once. I saw him on my main character's second chocobo (after, I believe, unlocking BST), but have not seen him since, and have never met him on any of my mules. My meeting him occurred post-2008, as I didn't get into serious chocobo raising for a while, so perhaps Jocicuo, in the comment above under Old Data may not have unlocked BST in the year (s)he had been playing prior to making the note here. Could anyone else contribute their experiences with meeting this NPC? :--Lastarael 22:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Requested move ;Discussion moved to Forums. Move: This should probably be a sub page of Chocobo Raising --Ganiman 16:38, 14 September 2006 (EDT) Don't Move: No, Wiki has problems finding subpages. We would need a redirect for people who search for "Go on a Walk" (I sometimes search directly with a quest or commando name). It could as well stay here. --Samsara 15:22, 15 September 2006 (EDT) :Comment: The wikimedia "move" function automatically creates a redirect from the original page, in this case Go on a Walk, to the new page, i.e. Chocobo Raising/Go on a Walk. No additional redirects will need to be created. --Chrisjander 18:03, 15 September 2006 (EDT) Don't Move: No, I agree leave it as is. is there anythign else that requires the use of "Go on a walk"? Ferine 18:00, 15 September 2006 (EDT) Don't Move: I like that all of the different chocobo raising options to have their own articles. (Some more than others.) I think the Category:Chocobo Raising links all these articles together nicely without having to create subpages for them. I also don't see the point in creating a redirect to a subpage when the redirect itself could just be the article. That would just be wasted bandwidth space in my opinion. We also don't know much about chocobo raising yet, so we have no idea how much information each of these options will contain. Another idea would be to have a glossary page that lists all the chocobo raising options. (Such as Glossary of Chocobo Raising or something similar.) The larger options could be summarized on that page and expanded on their own article. This would limit some bandwidth space, since the smaller ones wouldn't have their own aritles or subpages. Yet, I would vote to hold off on doing anything until we know more details about chocobo raising. --Pinkfae 16:25, 18 September 2006 (EDT) Don't Move: I agree greatly with what Pinkfae has stated. Having the pages in a similar category, all seperate seems more useful than as a subpage. Much data is still not yet acquired. Karthal 23:48, 30 December 2006 (EST) Move The chocobo Raising stuff needs to better organized. At the moment it seems so scattered about. However, Redirects should be kept in tact to make it easier to find the sub pages when someone searches for "go on a walk" --Poof 21:21, 24 January 2007 (EST) Comment: See Forums for full discussion of this topic. --Mierin 16:57, 26 September 2006 (EDT)